supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
General Zod (Michael Shannon)
History ''Man of Steel '''Dru-Zod' was head of the military on Krypton, specifically bred and raised to fulfill this role Zod is utterly committed to both the safety of Krypton and it's people. Zod worked alongside Jor-El, Jor-El was in charge of the planets sciences and worked in tandem with Zod to defend Krypton, however when Jor-El learned that Krypton's core is close to collapse Zod took it upon himself to lead a revolution against the current Kryptonian elders in order to secure the continuation of the Kryptonian race. However, Jor-El was disgusted by Zod's ruthlessness and willingness for war. Whilst Zod waged his civil war against the Kryptonian elders, Jor-El took his opportunity to steal the artefact known as the codex which contained the DNA of the entire Kryptonian race. Jor-El planned to use it to preserve the Kryptonian race on another world, whilst Zod desired the codex to cultivate himself an army in order to conquest new worlds. Zod chased down Jor-El amidst the warring factions, and soon learned that Jor-El and Lara had produced a naturally born son, Kal-El. Zod attempted to retrieve the codex by force, though Jor-El managed to fend off whilst Lara launched both the codex and Kal-El into space to escape the dying Krypton. The fight with Jor-El left Zod with a large wound on the side of his face, but Zod gained the upper hand and fatally stabbed Jor-El. Just before Zod could attempt to retrieve Kal-El's pod, he and his generals were apprehended by the Kryptonian elders. Zod and his associates were banished to the Phantom Zone for the crimes they had committed, Zod himself berating the elders for prolonging their suffering by imposing exile rather than quickly executing them. Before he was entombed in the Phantom Zone, Zod swore to Lara that he would find her son. Soon after their banishment, Krypton's core exploded and the planet and its inhabitants were destroyed, thus releasing Zod and his generals. They scoured the galaxy looking for surviving Kryptonians, only to find ruined Kryptonian machinery and nothing more. Years later, Kal-El unwittingly led Zod to his location when he activated the homing beacon in an ancient Kryptonian scout ship which crashed on Earth thousands of years ago. Zod, wishing to regain the codex, led his ships to Earth where he sent a message to the Earth stating that they are harbouring an alien fugitive, if Kal-El was returned that would be the end of it, if they did not comply then Earth would suffer the consequences. Kal-El is forced to comply and went to Zod's ship, however because Kal-El had never been exposed to Kryptonian atmosphere before he was left in a weakened state. At first Zod appeared excited to meet Kal-El, and tried to convince him that the returning of the codex would give Kal-El a chance to live among his own kind, rather than be an outcast amongst humanity. Kal-El was almost swayed until Zod revealed that in the absence of a home planet, Zod intended to eradicate all life on Earth and rebuild Krypton on it's foundations. Kal-El's unwillingness to comply left Zod no choice other than to read his mind, revealing the location of the pod he came to Earth in, hoping it contained the codex, Zod proceeded to the Kent household. Zod arrived at the Kent farm where he threatened Martha Kent to reveal the location of the pod, when she insulted him he threw her aside, infuriating Superman who attacked him and damaged his helmet, thus exposing Zod to Earth sensations for the first time, the experience weakened and disorientated Zod, forcing him to retreat. Back at his warship, Zod's scientist Jax-Ur revealed that Jor-El infused the codex into Kal-El's DNA itself, meaning that the key to rebuilding the Kryptonian race lay within Kal-El's genes. Zod vowed that they would extract the DNA from Kal-El's corpse. Zod then deployed two world engines; one landing in Metropolis and one in the Indian ocean. These two world engines began to change the Earth's atmosphere and landscape to mirror Krypton's, destroying the environment of the Earth completely. However, Superman destroyed the engine over the Indian ocean, and the military used Kal-El's own ship's engines to disable the other engine and returned Zod's crew and technology back to the Phantom Zone. Zod escaped, however without Kryptonian technology it would be impossible to cultivate Superman's DNA, rendering Kryptonians extinct. Zod then angrily told Superman that his only purpose was to ensure the survival of the Kryptonian race, and Superman had denied him this. Zod vengefully attacked Superman, and as the two engaged in a huge battle in the ruins of Metropolis, Zod used his heat vision to attempt to kill innocent bystanders, stating that he would rob Superman of the race he wished to protect, just as Superman had done to him. Superman got Zod in a headlock and pleaded for him to stop, Zod simply replied "NEVER!" leaving Superman with no choice but to snap Zod's neck to stop him from killing. Powers and Abilites Powers Zod's superhuman abilities are powered by the energy of Earth's yellow sun. * Super Strength * Invulnerability * Healing Factor * Super Speed *'Super Stamina' * X-Ray Vision *'Heat Vision' *'Super Hearing' *'Flight:' He is capable of self-propelled flight. *'Longevity' *'Microscopic and telescopic vision' Weakness *To be added Personality *To be added Notes *To be added Trivia *To be added See Also *General Zod (Michael Shannon)/Gallery *General Zod Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dru-Zod_(Man_of_Steel) Category:Man of Steel (Film) Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters